366 days NOT to fall in love with him
by Distressed Mistress
Summary: Can you survive working with the hottest man ever, for one whole year? A movie offer was given to the Twilight cast members; a prequel that rivals the actual. Ouch, Bella & Edward aren't the main cast anymore, are they? Spotlight goes to P. Facinelli & E. Reaser. But Gavin isn't too happy it. Neither is Jaimie. But they're happy to compromise. -ACTORFIC-
1. Prologue: The Challenge

**This is the M version of TeamCarlisleEsme's "Filming the Heart". A collaboration work done by the both of us. This first part is the undetailed conversation between Elizabeth and Gavin. **

**Enjoy!  
**

**-DyM**

"I can't just sit here and watch him touch you the way I have! The worst part is that I have absolutely nothing to do about it!"

"Damn it, be professional Gavin! There's nothing going to happen between us! He's happy with his girlfriend and the same goes for us!"

"You've been working together for five consecutive years Liz. Look straight into my eyes and tell me. Tell me that you haven't fell for him. Not even once."

"I haven't. We didn't even have enough scenes -"

"Yes that's the whole point! Now that you have a movie to work with that revolves around how your character and his character fell deep shit in love. the two of you will have enough scenes to have an urge to bang each other. I wasn't worried when you had that phone call. But when I first laid eyes on the script and saw how you were paired up with that guy."

"Fine. If this is what you want, fine. Just fine. I'll play your little game. Let's see how long you'll last without screwing with another woman,"

"I bet you can't take your hands off him after you shoot,"

"I love you but damn you Gavin. Damn you to hell,"

"I know Liz. You'll have my heart again and by the end of year, you'll never have sex with him - not even a pretend one - ever again."

**When I said it was undetailed, I meant it.**

**-DyM**


	2. Chapter 1

**This is where it all began. **

**Posting of chapters will be totally unexpected. **

**~ R&R ~**

**Enjoy!  
**

**-DyM**

Elizabeth POV

I woke up at a distant sound of the television. I opened my eyes and was welcomed by the sloppiest yet cutest creature ever, resting lazily on the side of the bed. I yawned and gently got up. Last night had been the craziest night of my life. Lucy and I were not on our best behavior. My boyfriend Gavin, told me to minimize our hangouts together. He thought that she was just too much of a party animal. Little did he know, he was sleeping with one.

I giggled and made my way to the bathroom. I showered and got dressed with a purple tank-top and skinny jeans. This type of clothing on me will definitely drive Gavin insane.

"Morning Liz," Gavin called from the couch as I entered the living room.

"Morning," I called back walking into the kitchen. I then poured myself a glass of water.

"How was your sleep?" I asked him as I went back to the living room and sat with him. He looked up, his dark hair tousled and his Blue orbs twinkling mischievously.

"Now you're just doing that on purpose."

I let out a smirk and turned away from him. Instead, I kept my eyes glued to the television.

I felt him shift beside me, and before I knew it, his lips were inches from my left ear. "I slept wonderfully. A certain woman starred in my dreams." I heard myself gasp lowly as he pressed an intimidatingly soft kiss behind my ear. Seconds passed as I felt his hand against my neck, stroking it slowly. I bit back a moan when the phone rang.

I snapped out of the sweet distraction and reached for the ringing device. I took it and read the caller ID - it was my agent.

"Hello," I answered, slightly breathless. "Hello Elizabeth, you sound like you've ran a marathon. Am I interrupting something?"

I quickly said no when I heard Gavin chuckle. "I'm fine, I was just... What is it?"

"Summit called me earlier," she told me. "There's another movie to shoot and you're in it."

My skin tingled with excitement. I smiled as another opportunity landed on my doorstep. "What type is it?"

"It's a prequel to Twilight based on your character and Peter's character." she replied and my stomach did a double flip. Another Twilight movie with all of the cast!

"That's great!" I squealed, earning me a soft smile from Gavin.

"Yes, they've given me the script." she said. "I told them I'd ask you, so what do you say?" she asked me.

"You already know my answer," I asked teasingly. I would never say no to this.

"They want you there for fittings in a month," she replied.

"Perfect. I'll come by later to pick up the script," I told her.

"Okay, see you later then," she said and hung up.

I turned to look at Gavin, a massive smile planted on my face. I get to see everyone again! Nikki and Peter!

"I'm impressed Reaser. You're on a roll," Gavin said, poking at my stomach.

Yes I was on a roll alright. Right after Bonnie and Clyde, this came up.

"I can't believe I'm doing another Twilight movie," I said incredulously.

Gavin let out a sad smile. I wanted to kiss it away. "You'll be leaving again," We struggled to maintain our relationship when I was filming Bonnie & Clyde, and he had to direct a movie far away from where I was. I felt bad that when we just had been reunited, I was excited to film another movie, putting yet another large gap between us.

I stopped smiling. "I know.. " I said, trailing my eyes down. "Can't you just, I don't know.. come with me?"

"I've already settled here," he whispered. "And you would be too busy anyway,"

My lips curved into a frown as I stared at him. "Please tell me we can work this out,"

Gavin had the look of uncertainty in his face again, and it wasn't my favorite look at all. "We'll try,"

I shifted closer to him and threw my arms around him. I pressed my head against his shoulders and mumbled, "I love you,"

His hands came around my waist as he whispered into my neck. "I love you too,"

**Say your I love yous now guys, 'cause I'll soon break you off.**

**-DyM**


	3. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long. I was being "responsible" these past few days. And I really need TeamCarlisleEsme now, anyone of you know where she might be? _ **

**Anyway, here it is. Enjoy!**

**-DyM**

I walked towards Gavin's house wearing a wide smile. I was with my agent for coffee. She gave me the script and I was already getting excited on how thick it was. I got a lot of reading to do.

She told me that it was about how Carlisle and Esme fell in love. I was kind of nervous about the whole concept of me and Peter on a displayed on-screen romance. But I quickly shook the thought out. It doesn't really matter. I mean, I've done this before.

I haven't seen any cast members yet, but I bet they're as excited as I am.  
Opening the door, I slipped inside and heard noise coming from the kitchen.

"Gavin? I'm home,"

There was still noise coming from there but there was no response. I put down my bag and tip-toed my way towards the kitchen.

"I'll be down in a minute Liz!" his voice called out from upstairs.

If Gavin was up there then who-

"Luther!"

My dog was on top of the kitchen counter, leaning his paws on the opened cabinet. He was biting a bag of marshmallows. He looked dramatically innocent, showing off his 'puppy dog' eyes.

"Oh you. Come down from there!" I scolded him, with a trace of amusement in my voice. He barked, and the bag of marshmallows fell off his snout. He casually jumped off the counter, and numerous marshmallows fell with him.

"Luther!" I groaned.

"What did he do this time?"

I sighed and shook my head, turning to him. "Isn't it obvi-"

I was cut off by Gavin, who was standing really close behind me. Naked. With only a towel draped around his hips. I saw how tiny droplets of water dragged its way down the hard planes of his chest.

"You were saying?" he said, holding back a grin.

I raised a finger and poked him right at the center of his chest. "Now this, is how someone does it on purpose," I told him, pressing my nail against his chest and dragged it down just above his belly-button. He was very well-endowed with his toned muscles and he was perfect in any places of his body.

"How was your day?" I asked, my voice deepening. My finger kept its ministrations.

He cleared his throat. "Good. You? Have they already given you the script?"

"Mhm," I nodded, loving the way he breathed deeply when I inserted the finger in the towel. His hand quickly stopped mine. He smiled as he looked into my eyes.

"Meet me in the bedroom," he suggestedin a sultry voice. I could do nothing but stare at him as he moved away from me and went out of the kitchen.

I hurriedly took my bag from the living room and made my way to the bedroom.

As I opened the door, Gavin was already sprawled naked on the bed. I could not even comprehend the sight my brain was having problems taking in. I could see the invitation sparkling in his eyes as he smiled sexily. I breathed deeply, dropped everything I was holding and jumped into bed with him. I couldn't deny the fact that this man made me feel young again...

After our love-making session, I lay still besides Gavin. I looked outside through the window and realized it was already late, but I wasn't really tired despite of what my boyfriend and I were doing. I listened to his calm breathing, and ignored the fact that he looked spectacular in his current state. I was afraid I might attack him again.

"Can I take a look at your script?" he asked, breaking the lovely silence.

I scanned the room for the script and as I looked down at the floor, I spotted the thick bundle of papers I was searching for. "Oh!" I squeaked, jumping off the bed and came towards it and picked it up. I smoothed it out and walked back to Gavin. I sat down and handed it to him.

He took it while I scooted besides him. The cover page we were looking at was entitled, 'The Rising Sun' and was written by the same writer who wrote Twilight. He then slowly turned the page.

Characters:

Elizabeth Reaser as Esme Cullen

Peter Facinelli as Dr. Carlisle Cullen

Robert Pattinson as Edward Cullen

Ella Winters as Young Esme

George Dingham as Dr. Snow

"So you're the main character?" Gavin stated coolly. I re-scanned the list and nodded. "Yes,"

The page was turned before I had finished reading. I glanced sideways and found Gavin biting his lip - his mannerism. I secretly smiled and looked back at the script.

FADE IN:

TRAIN STATION - LATE AFTERNOON

At the 1920's train station in Ashland, crowded with folks who are hollering about.

DISSOLVE TO:

ESME, a 21 yr. old woman married to CHARLES, a war soldier, stands at the station and waits for the next train to come.

The following train stops. The passengers exits and those who waited enters.

As ESME steps into the train and out of her peripheral vision, CARLISLE, a perpetually 23 yr. old vampire doctor gets off the train and spots her.

As soon as ESME turns her head, CARLISLE had already gone out of the train and out of her sight.

Gavin spoke as he turned the page, "What is this movie's about anyway?"

I was almost at the brink of fidgeting when I explained, "It's about the romance between the doctor and his wife,"

He raised an eyebrow and turned to me. "Between who and who?"

To make him understand better, I turned the page back to the character section and pointed out my name and to Peter's.

A hum came out of his mouth, and the way he did it almost seemed like he was considering that fact.

I silently broke our skin contact and rested against wooden headboard.

"Well that's a change of scene, huh?" he commented, turning the pages of the script.

"Yes," I agreed.

"So it's going to be you and him, right?"

I was mortified at not how he stated the obvious, but how he sounded so... accusing.

"Mhm,"

The sound of him continuously turning the pages was making me somehow uncomfortable. I quietly sighed in relief when the phone rang.

"I'll get it," he muttered, letting go of the script and bounded off the room. I was thankful that he has the urge to get the phone himself whenever it rang.

My eyes landed back on the script. Curious, I opened a random page with a finger and read it.

CARLISLE

Esme please, you have to stop breathing. Please, look at me.

ESME struggles. CARLISLE steadies his grip on her hands, his body pinning her to the ground. Snarling and growling can be heard.

CARLISLE

Esme, don't focus on it. Focus on something else.

ESME

Like what?!

CARLISLE thinks while he loosens his grip on her hands against the ground. He looks at Esme again.

CARLISLE

Focus on other things... Focus on me.

CARLISLE watched as ESME slowly approaches calmness, CARLISLE leans forward and-

"My friend called,"

I almost jumped as I released the hold of my finger between the pages. "What?"

Gavin was already inside our room, looking inside the closet. "He said he recommended me for a project," he told me. "And he asked me for coffee to talk about it,"

"That's great!" I exclaimed. I was happy for him and hoped that he would work on a project for this year as well.

"Yeah," he smiled at me, putting on a fresh shirt.

I returned his smile with a grin. I looked at the script again. I hadn't noticed the warm feeling on my cheeks when I read that last part. With all the excitement about the new movie, I forgot on what will be the center of it all.

I swallowed and teared my gaze away from the threatening bundle of papers.

Gavin had already dressed when he came towards me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "I'll see you later,"

"Mm, bye." I whispered against his lips.

I felt him smile before he pulled away and went downstairs. I stood up from the bed and dressed myself in comfortable sleeping clothing. I checked my phone and saw Nikki's message blinking on the screen. It read, 'Another movie! Gosh, i miss evry1 especially u missy! C u on set nxt week.'

I smiled at the thought of us working together again. It only seemed yesterday that we had finished Breaking Dawn pt. 2 and now, another movie project came up. I texted her back, telling her the same thing. I glided my way back to my bed and lied down, feeling like a teenager again. I giggled and stared up the ceiling. Things will be amazing again, a bit different, but still. I closed my eyes and can't help but think of how proud I am of myself for having to get over that handsome Italian with a smile that could melt you from the inside-out.

I always remind myself that I am very well in love with Gavin, but there were always doubts that linger in my mind.

My leg hit the papers off the bed. I moved my body to where it had fallen and stretched my arms out to retrieve it. I accidentally brushed my hand on the papers and turned it to a page where the heavier side of it supported the whole script. I moved a little closer for me to be able to take the bundle of papers.

My eyes had caught a very particular word on the contents of that page. My mouth formed a circle as I quickly took the whole script and held it on my chest, and turned my position to where I was facing the ceiling again.

_Moans._

I took a deep breath and stilled myself, reminding myself that a moan can be seen at any other script. Certainly, they were just talking about someone who did moan.. But it was written in present tense when I had seen it. Of course, someone could moan in pain or in anger or in...

Deeply pronounced pleasure...

I bit my lip and closed my eyes again. Remembering the bite scene Peter and I had. I actually moaned, and that was solid proof that my brain wasn't doing its job at that very moment. I hoped, and I still do that Peter hadn't heard it.

There was one thing for sure: I read too much romance novels.

Or I'm just a bit stupid to have overlooked it.

There is already no doubt that in this movie, Peter and I would kiss. Not that typical kiss where you simply touch your lips with the other, it's _that _kind of kiss where you had confessed to the person you love and found out that he or she loves you back.

Not to mention a kiss between newlyweds.

It would be ridiculous that they'd put a wedding scene in the script. It all seemed too unnecessary to do so.

I had to cool down before any more thoughts would enter my head. If I really wanted to answer my hypothesis, I had to read the script.

I trailed my hands to estimate the pages of the script. I sighed lowly and sat myself up. It's going to be a long night.

**It was a long night alright. But I guess it was worth it.**

**Cheers,**

**DyM**


	4. Chapter 3

**A peek in the mind of the handsome Italian.**

**Enjoy!**

**-DyM**

Peter POV

"Will you marry me?"

I never could've guessed I would say those words again. I had the feeling that I just had to let it out. There were times that I doubt my love for Jaimie ever since, and that's why I decided to make a commitment to her. It wasn't the best idea to do so considering that I _doubted. _A man is supposed to propose to a woman he was sure he was in love with. It was completely different from my situation. After she said yes, I still felt like there was something missing. I'm happy of course, but there was this nagging voice at the back of my head that says otherwise. I don't want to be a kind of douchebag who cancels a proposal just because he felt something as senseless as what I was feeling now. All I need to do now is wait for us to become husband and wife, and then I would know that this whole thing is what I was missing.

The night I proposed to her was the same night my agent called me, telling me that there's going to be another Twilight movie. I couldn't believe it.

Not until I received the thick bundle of script from him.

"It's a love story between your character and his wife starting from before they got married," My agent explained. "It's basically different from the Bella & Edward thing, but a love story nonetheless,"

I haven't seen Liz for awhile, I take it she was busy as I was. I couldn't help the fact that I was still very well attached to her. She was one of the most important women of my life. I just hope that boyfriend she now has treats her well.

"The movie will be.. graphic, if you know what I mean," he piped.

I slowly shook my head and narrowed my eyes at him. "Actually no, I don't know what you mean at all,"

He shrugged. "I'm just sayin' that it's going to be a graphic love story, 'ya know?"

"So? I've done this many times before,"

He gaped at me. "I mean she's your best friend, wouldn't it be awkward?"

I sighed, looking away from him. "We're both professionals, we can handle it."

I was starting to think about what I had said to my agent when I read the middle part of the script, where I was sure _the scenes _will be at. I'm not sure I liked the idea of me and Liz doing _those _kind of stuff. It wasn't_ 50 shades of Grey _stuff, but it wasn't plain or boring either. When my agent said it was graphic; he wasn't joking. I'm ashamed to admit that I was looking forward to it. I had to stop the urge to travel my thoughts to that part of our relationship. There was just that line we couldn't cross. I would promise myself not to get those ideas inside my head now that I was engaged to Jaimie.

Jaimie doesn't know very much about the movie project but I did tell her that another project was coming up and that I had accepted it. Our wedding is set days after the last day of shooting.

I rested peacefully in the King-sized bed Jaimie and I shared. I just came home from spending the day with my daughters. They were my angels and a day spent with them is a day I would cherish forever. I'm happy that they were growing up to be fine ladies but I wasn't too excited for them to step out of my embrace. Any father wouldn't want that, but I had to accept the fact that everyone needs to move forward.

My phone was within reach as I debated myself whether I should call Liz or not. We would see each other next week on set, along with the other casts. I guess I was just nervous on how our exchange would be.

Closing my eyes, I rubbed my palms together and breathed deeply. I remembered how we did those extra scenes together in Twilight. How chaste our kiss was, the softness of her neck, how much of a turn-on it was when she pushed me against the wall, the paleness of her skin, the blush she had on both of her cheeks when I gently bit her neck, and that _moan _she uttered. God, I wouldn't dare to forget _that_ moan. They were innocent little gestures that left me a mark.

A permanent one at that.

Fate is challenging me in ways that should be considered evil. But being a guy with a very daring nature, I'll accept that challenge.

Let's see how far my control could reach. I'm an actor; if they want graphic, I'll give them graphic.

**Voila! Short, but instant. **

**Cheers, **

**DyM**


End file.
